


[Podfic] Grin Like a Madman and Dance by jsea

by fire_juggler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Artist Derek, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> <i>“Stiles. We haven’t seen each other in ten years, but you somehow still managed to find yourself in the one square foot of this damn town that I happen to own. Will it blow your mind if I say that I have faith? Faith that if this,” Derek gestures at the space between them, “is meant to be, it’ll work out?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Grin Like a Madman and Dance by jsea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grin Like a Madman and Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023888) by [jsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsea/pseuds/jsea). 



> All the thanks and love to jsea for giving blanket permission to record podfic and for being super supportive as I find my way back to podfic. ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/grin_like_a_madman_and_dance.mp3)

## Length:

00:39:21 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/grin_like_a_madman_and_dance-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 38 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/grin_like_a_madman_and_dance-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 19.9 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
